My Love
by Aikyo
Summary: Seiji falls in love with a rather stubborn princess SONGFIC


Storybook Love  
  
  
  
Come my love, I'll tell you a tale  
  
Of a boy and girl, and their love story,  
  
And how he loved her oh, so much,  
  
And all the charms she did possess.  
  
He looked across the room and stole a glance at the red hair woman with wild teal eyes. She stared out the window into the darkness of the pale moonlight. With as much grace as he could gather, and with as much courage he could claim he walked towards the petite figure. The fiery tresses of hair fell around her silk white skin as the wind blew with gentleness around her body. The simple white dress that covered her seemed to him like a shell around her, hiding what was truly behind the distant gaze.  
  
His heart jumped a beat as he saw the small shoulders fall and sink into her body. He had watched her now at every ball, at every gathering, at every turn she made past him. His violet eyes softened at the stray thought, he had never truly seen her smile, and how beautiful he knew that smile would be if only she revealed it to the world.  
  
The long green cape flew behind him as he started his journey to the Lady of Sorla, who still had not torn her eyes from the late night scenery.  
  
  
  
Now this did happen once upon a time  
  
When things were not so complex,  
  
And how he worshipped the ground she walked.  
  
When he looked in her eyes, he became obsessed.  
  
"My lady." His voice came light and low as he faced the back of her head. Her head only turned slightly to the sound but her eyes had not risen.  
  
"May I have this dance?" His own porcelain hand unfolded next to her as he inhaled the beautiful aroma of lilacs and roses in a dew morning. He took a short stride to stand in front of the lady that had caught his attention, and when he faced her, his breath caught. The large teal eyes that regarded him held as much regalness as they did sadness and as much lost hope as they did hidden dreams.  
  
She lowered her head and curtsied in an automatic action of politeness.  
  
"If you wish my lord." The small hand was dwarfed as it fell into his large open palm. He would never forget how her skin felt like lily petals and her touch of the first gentleness of fallen snow upon those petals.  
  
They danced as if there was no air beneath their feet, and as silently as a kept secret. As he turned his gaze once again towards the fairy beauty he meet her own risen eyes. And as they captured each other's eyes, he knew he had lost his heart. His new quest would only to make those eyes brighten from their melancholy and see the pale lips smile. He had not asked for this venture, but he knew he would not regret it.  
  
Touching her cheek ever so softly he watched her confused gaze, and he gave her comforting words. "My princess, I promise to make you happy and to steal your heart."  
  
She only blinked at him with hard regarded eyes and tilted her head to the side. "If you wish, my lord."  
  
"I wish." With that he stole their first kiss.  
  
My love is like a storybook story.  
  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel.  
  
My love is like a storybook story.  
  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel;  
  
It's as real as the feelings I feel.  
  
She watched the thin parchment that fell from her hands float to her vanity. Folding those once open hands she looked at the single white rose that lay next to the letter.  
  
"Another letter hmm?" The Lady only half regarded her smiling maid as her hair was being gently brushed before bed.  
  
"Yes." She picked up the thornless rose and admired the closed petals and her smiled opened fully. "But, I do not care for letters."  
  
"Perhaps you care for his presence in place of them." The hissing sound of silk on bare skin could be heard as she slipped on her evening gown.  
  
The Lady shook her head and let the mane be gathered up in a large ribbon. "I do not."  
  
The maid only smiled and collected her things as the sound of hooves came drifting through the balcony window. "Of course, milady."  
  
Her teal eyes widened as she walked slowly to the terrace, pulling the white robe over she shoulders, and wondered at the daftness of the man waiting below.  
  
"To be caught here could be deadly." She said flatly with no humor in the pristine voice.  
  
"For me to not be able to see you is worse than that death you imagine." His unruly blond hair drifted in his face and he pushed it aside.  
  
With folded elbows leaned against the rail she shook her head. "Then you are a fool."  
  
He shook his own head. "If I must be a fool for loving you, than I will gladly take the title and wear it proudly at my breast. Tell me Lady what may I do to make you love me."  
  
"Leave." The word came cold and sharp through the wind of night.  
  
His violet eyes panged in pain. "If that is what it would take to make you smile, I would. If that is what you ask of me."  
  
"If you do not leave you could be caught." She stood straight and pushed her bounded hair off her shoulder, not paying attention to his now growing smile.  
  
"So you care if I should become caught now?"  
  
She turned back towards her boudoir. "I did not say that."  
  
The Lord jumped from his horse and scaled the sidewalls in all too familiar fashion. She now could not ignore his proud and dim-witted smile that was gracing his face.  
  
"You do not listen Lord."  
  
"I cannot leave until you answer me one question."  
  
Her small nose rose in annoyance and impatience for the man. "What is it?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
The surprise and disbelief that filled her eyes was mirrored in her face. "You are truly a fool."  
  
"You have said that already Lady." He dropped upon his one knee and took her one hand. "I rather hear the answer."  
  
"That is the answer." She looked down into his eyes. "You are an utter fool."  
  
And as he rose to his feet he took her into his arms and kissed her soft lips. Her fingers pressed against his broad chest as her head fell to his shoulder.  
  
"If this is the rewards for being a fool, than I shall do all my best to remain one for all eternity."  
  
This love was stronger than the powers so dark,  
  
A prince could have within his keeping;  
  
His spells to weave and steal a heart  
  
Within her breast, but only sleeping.  
  
She regarded her captor with calmness as he paced the room in front of her. He was offended once more as she shunned his advances along with his high ideology. The bruises on her body did not take away from her shining beauty or her gentle grace as she sat upon the floor.  
  
"You should not look so calm." The growl came low and threatening from frustration.  
  
Her chin rose to meet the dark eyes and morbid composure with as much ease as if she were answering a midwife. "I have nothing to fear."  
  
"I would not say such things if I were you." He took her raised chin in his hand with roughness, but she did not flinch from the pain; moreover, she raised her chin even more in his grasp with regal air.  
  
"And, I, would not be so confident if I were you. He will come for me." The solid slap echoed through the room and she fell to the floor. She closed her eyes and pictured rose petals and candle light with large violet eyes waiting for her, and then she drifted into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
The blades clashed as the Lord came through the men that were in his way. With great swiftness he ascended the stairway and vanquished the minor threats that lay between him and the one that awaited him through the locked door.  
  
In a roar of anger he disposed of the feeble door that blocked him and held the hilt of his sword pointing it's gleaming tip at his antagonist's heart.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
The dark blade wailed as it was pulled from its sheath. "Do you think I would tell you?"  
  
"Tell me now or I slowly take you apart, either way you will tell me and I will kill you."  
  
"Pretty words from such a foolish boy." The dark sword ripped through the air towards the young Lord. It only met matching metal in a loud thunderous clash. The young Lord's tired arms wavered for only a second from the force, but then a thin smile came across his face.  
  
"I am a fool. And I promised her I would be that fool for eternity if that is what she wishes. And while you lay in hell I will continue to be that fool, but I will find her and kill you if it takes my own life to do so." With great force he pushed against the blade and sent the dark figure flying backwards. "This I promise you."  
  
The metal met once more in middle of the room in lighting speed and emotion. Hate against desperation, love against darkness, and pain against fear, this turmoil ran through their blood that ran through their bodies, and out of their wounds.  
  
My love is like a storybook story.  
  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel.  
  
My love is like a storybook story.  
  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel;  
  
It's as real as the feelings I feel.  
  
  
  
The blood that soaked the Lord's flank side made him take sharp, rapid breaths, but; as he gazed through sweat filled eyes and hair he knew that the red stain on his blade was from the mortal wound inflicted on the bleeding dark monstrous figure.  
  
He walked towards his defeated adversary until his blade rested at the nook of dark hair and shoulder.  
  
"Where is my Lady?"  
  
"I die happy, knowing this will be your greatest pain, to never know." As he raised his dark eyes however he did not find the face of a boy in front of him, but a man in fury and hidden anguish.  
  
"And you will die knowing that I will find her no matter how long it takes me, no matter if I must do it as ghost or specter, nor magic or man will stop me. For I love her." Those were the last words he heard before the sword landed its last fatal blow.  
  
Stumbling back, tired and drained, violet eyes scanned the room before falling to his knees. The only thing that halted him from falling completely was the weight he put on the hilt of his sword. The same-jeweled hilt he now rested his head upon as his heart ached for his love and the emptiness he felt.  
  
He could hear the soft footsteps as they approached the door. Using the strength he had left he rose to his feet and stood ready, and as the second wave of fighters came he roared out her name and justice for the wrongs done.  
  
Wounded and weary the Lord lingered at the last room he came upon. The door opened and his eyes found his angel, strewn on the floor looking as broken as his sword and as still as a forgotten doll.  
  
The sound of his heart breaking could be heard as unshed tears of pain and horror filled his eyes. Stumbling over to her prone body he pulled her close and rested his bloodied brow in her neck. As warm breath fluttered against his cheek he pulled away to see large teal eyes, and a twisted, tired smile. She touched his tattered brow and welcomed his warm gentle lips.  
  
  
  
He said, "Don't you know I love you oh, so much,  
  
And lay my heart at the foot of your dress?"  
  
She said, "Don't you know that storybook loves  
  
Always have a happy ending?"  
  
  
  
As the stood on the high dais weeks later on their wedding day she smiled, and he was at peace. People around them cheered and shouted loud best wishes, but they did not care for the pomp or ceremony. They were happy together in their own world, in their own eternity, in their own foolish love.  
  
Then he swooped her up, just like in the books,  
  
And on his stallion they rode away.  
  
My love is like a storybook story.  
  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel.  
  
My love is like a storybook story.  
  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel;  
  
It's as real as the feelings I feel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
Storybook Love is a song by Mark Knopfler. I claim no rights. Don't sue me…I have nothing anyways! 


End file.
